Contemporary social networks display content relating to a variety of content categories. Member profiles, user messages and comments, information from groups and companies, advertisements, and the like can combine to create the overall content that constitutes at least some of the content that can be displayed on a web page or application (“app”) to users of the social network. Such information has been organized in a generally linear scrolling display conventionally known as a “newsfeed,” “feed,” or “stream.” Newsfeeds have been organized according to the order in which information is received, relevance, and other criteria.